Neuronal cell death is a final pathway common to a variety of diseases including neurodegenerative disorders and ophthalmological disorders, such as glaucoma, that involve injury to retinal ganglion cells (RGCs). In glaucoma, an increase in intraocular pressure (IOP) damages RGCs, causing them to undergo apoptosis. Consequently, vision is irreversibly lost.
The exact mechanism by which neuronal cells undergo apoptosis in various neurodegenerative and ophthalmological disorders has not been unequivocally established. In the case of axonal injury-induced RGC apoptosis, it is speculated that blockage of retrograde axonal transport of neutrophins and/or production of an injury signal are contributing factors.
There is considerable interest in the art in identifying/developing molecules that can reduce neuronal cell death. In this regard, tris-(2-carboxyethyl) phosphine (TCEP) has been reported to reduce axonal injury-induced RGC apoptosis. Geiger et al., Neuroscience 109:635-642 (2002).